Siempre lo he hecho
by carolina bonnie23
Summary: Un amor largamente sentido, nunca correspondido... hasta ahora


**Siempre lo he hecho **

Sé que la primera vez que nos vimos no te di la mejor impresión, en esa tienda de túnicas nunca creí que tuviera enfrente al gran Harry Potter, tampoco sabía que era el primer niño mago con el que hablabas, solo vi que eras hermoso, a pesar de esas gafas horrendas y rotas, esas ropas que eran el doble de tu tamaño, te veías tan indefenso, tan… necesitado, se que los slytherins no debemos sentir eso, mucho menos los Malfoy pero no lo pude evitar.

Después intente de formas inútiles llamar tu atención, me burle de ti, de tus amigos, de tus padres, de todo lo que tu apreciabas; fui torpe, pero tienes que comprender que no me educaron para ello, solo sabía que era un Malfoy, era rico y por eso tenía que gustarte… creo que estaba acostumbrado a gustarle a la gente.

Cuando el Señor Tenebroso volvió tuve que concentrarme en mi en mi familia, tenía que ayudar a mis padres, esas cartas de la perra de Bellatrix no ayudaban a mitigar mi preocupación, está bien, lo admito, el viejo nunca me gusto, pero tampoco quería matarlo, en ese año veía esos ojos relampagueantes, otrora llenos de odio, con una sospecha tan enorme grabada en ellos, siempre supe que me descubrirías, siempre quise que lo hicieras, que me detuvieras, que me ofrecieras tu protección tal como hizo el viejo, pero no lo hiciste, en ese tiempo Myrtle me consolaba, no solo por lo de mis padres y mi horrenda tarea sino también por que me sentía culpable, te había hecho mucho daño, tanto como para que el siempre noble Gryffindor no me ofreciera su ayuda cuando veía que me estaba consumiendo, si no me ofrecías ayuda mucho menos te fijarías en mi.

Poco después, intentaste matarme en ese baño, justo en ese momento supe que no serias mío nunca, que me odiabas tanto, que no sentías el mínimo respeto hacia mí, supe que el famoso dicho de "solo se odia lo amado" no se aplica aquí.

Un año después te vi en el gran comedor, con tu cara de victoria, satisfacción, alivio y cansancio; me miraste, como si fuera un bicho pegado a la suela de tu zapato, se que te preguntaste "¿Qué demonios hace aquí él?", si me sentía mal antes con esa mirada hiciste que me sintiera peor si es que es posible.

Los Malfoy nunca volvimos a ser lo que fuimos, no tuvimos de nuevo la misma influencia que teníamos antes de la guerra, el ministerio confiscó gran parte de nuestra fortuna, todo para evitar que mi padre y yo pisáramos Azkaban, no se la llevaron toda, pero si gran parte, se salvo lo que teníamos invertido en otros países.

Nos encontrábamos esporádicamente en el ministerio, ya que si los Malfoy queríamos limpiar nuestro nombre, debíamos hacer donaciones para la caridad, gracias a nosotros se reconstruyo gran parte de Hogwarts, hubo medicinas y un nuevo piso con mi nombre para tratar con terapia a todos los afectados de la guerra (incluso sé que tu lo visitaste) en San Mungo, se construyeron orfanatos, albergues y trabajos para quien quería salir adelante, gracias a mi padre por insistir en que no me fuera del país junto con Astoria, ahora mi hijo puede caminar por el Callejón Diagon sin agachar la cabeza.

Te vi en la estación, y por la mirada de la comadreja sé que mi hijo sufrirá unas cuantas burlas y molestias, pero sobrevivirá, sabe todo lo que hice en la guerra, las razones de que lo haya hecho, que el matrimonio entre Astoria y yo es una farsa, que yo necesitaba una esposa cuya familia no hubiera estado involucrada en la guerra y que los Greengrass fueron mi mejor opción, que le ofrecí a su madre dinero, joyas y una posición respetable en el mundo mágico a pesar de todo, sabe de mis amantes, de los amantes de ella, que soy homosexual, lo único que no sabe sobre mi es que desde los 11 estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Harry, que no lo pude reconocer hasta los 14, cuando vi como babeabas por ese Hufflepuff, Diggory, al ver como llorabas sobre su cuerpo cuando lo sacaste del laberinto; si lo sé, Harry, se que tu amabas a Diggory, que él nunca lo supo, ahí tuve una vaga esperanza, al saber que eras gay, esa esperanza murió 2 años después, no sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti.

Y hoy justo cuando camino entre el vapor de la estación, te veo ahí rodeado de comadrejillas, montones de niños pelirrojos, a excepción de uno, ese niño es una copia tuya, se parece tanto a ti como a mi Scorpius, veo como Weasley y Granger, no perdón Weasley también, me señalan, solo les otorgo una inclinación de cabeza, y tu eres el único que responde al saludo, aprieto el paso porque supe que si te veía mas me lanzaría sobre ti y te confesaría todo, cuando sube mi hijo al tren me siento azorado, son tantas la emociones que me embargan, estoy feliz pero a la vez triste de que Scorpius se vaya, se que será feliz en Hogwarts pero también se que sufrirá; estoy cansado de ocultar este deseo y este amor que siento por ti, me siento mal conmigo mismo por no tener el control necesario para enfrentarte sin bajar la cabeza, siento tu mirada penetrante sobre mí, volteo hacia ti y esas esmeraldas también se muestran confusas, supongo que es porque tu calca se va a Hogwarts por primera vez, estoy a punto de correr y besarte como sé que tu desabrida esposa nunca te ha besado, antes de hacerlo decido, con el último resquicio de razón que me queda, correr al baño, necesito calmarme, y en caso de no lograrlo esperare hasta que te vayas.

Entro y me miro en el espejo, estoy inusualmente sonrojado, mis ojos brillan con locura pero con confusión a la vez, mojo mi cara con agua fría de lavabo en un intento de calmarme, oigo que la puerta detrás de mí se abre y te miro a través del espejo tu mirada se muestra confundida y mi mente vaga por recuerdos poco agradables como los de la última vez que estuvimos juntos en un baño, se que tu también lo recuerdas, se ve en tu cara de lastima, en esta ocasión no estaba en unas condiciones muy diferentes a como me encontraba en ese entonces.

Te acercas a mí y pones una mano en mi hombro, yo solo puedo mirarte a través del espejo, no sé cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto, me giras, me miras a los ojos, en los que ya no veo lastima, solo veo determinación, no sé cómo interpretarla, me abrazas y yo te correspondo en automático, toda mi vida soñé con eso porque no aprovecharlo, a pesar de mi confusión no puedo evitar perderme en ese embriagante olor, hueles a canela, hundes tu nariz en mi cuello como si también te gustara mi olor, juro estar soñando cuando siento tus labios posándose en el, cierro los ojos con fuerza para evitar derramar esas lagrimas traicioneras que ahora están acudiendo a mis ojos, "Un Malfoy nunca llora" escucho que dice mi padre dentro de mi cabeza, te alejas y todo dentro de mi grita que no lo hagas pero de mi boca no sale ni una palabra, tomas mis mejilla y abro los ojos con supresa.

— Draco — susurras, yo solo puedo pensar en lo bien que se escucha mi nombre salido de tus labios, es la primera vez que no me llamas por mi apellido, acaricias mi pómulo con delicadeza y justo en ese momento noto que unas lagrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos, tus labios recorren mis mejillas limpiando esas lagrimas a las que le siguen mas y mas, — ¿hasta cuando me lo dirás, Draco?

Doy un respingo por la sorpresa, en mi mente se acumulan una cantidad exorbitante de pensamientos confusos y todos quieren dar a entender lo mismo "¿Cómo sabe el sobre ello?".

— ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? — Susurras y sin esperar respuesta continuas — no aprendiste que yo de alguna manera termino sabiéndolo todo, porque me lo decía Dumbledore, Sirius, Arthur, Severus, o porque caían en mis manos diarios ajenos, Draco ¿a ti nunca se te ha perdido un diario?

Mis ojos se abren de manera casi cómica, recordando que la única vez que se me perdió uno fue cuando lo deje sobre el escritorio de mi habitación durante mi sexto año, tan distraído estaba pensando en cómo salvar a mis padres que no le hice ningún hechizo de protección.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? — pregunte sabiendo que era inútil negarlo.

— Draco, no puedes dejar a tu novia de toda la vida diciéndole que eres gay…

— ¡Pansy! — dije sorprendido, maldita arpía.

— Si, ella, tomo tu diario para ver que podía utilizar para vengarse, al leerlo supo lo que sentías por mí, me lo entrego creyendo que me burlaría de ti por amarme como lo haces, justo cuando me proponía hablar contigo Dumbledore me llamo, salimos, al regresar… bueno tu sabes lo que paso, te fuiste y no te volví a ver hasta que caímos prisioneros en Malfoy Manor, no sé porque me cubriste, siempre supe que tu sabias quien era, tu madre me salvo y sé que no fue solo por ti, bueno si fue por ti pero pensaba mas en nosotros dos juntos, que en ti saliendo victorioso de ahí, me lo dijo en una carta al finalizar la guerra, de hecho siempre estuvimos en contacto, me presente a testificar a tu favor, moví todas mis influencias para que te salvaras de Azkaban, vi como Sirius salió de ahí, no quería que a ti te pasara lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué?, tu no me amas, nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo harás, solo fui un estorbo para ti, una molestia…

— No, tú me mantuviste con los pies sobre a tierra, me enseñaste a esforzarme por conseguir lo que quería, gracias a ti y a lo que me hiciste pasar pude enfrentar mi muerte con los pies bien plantados, me enseñaste que no era lo mejor, evitaste que me sintiera superior, tal vez fue simple competencia, pero lo hiciste, me salvaste la vida, me amaste… a veces pienso en que mas puedo hacer por ti, para que estés bien y feliz, y creo que por fin tengo la respuesta.

Te inclinaste hacia mí, posaste tus cálidos labios sobre los míos, suspire, no sé si de satisfacción o de añoranza, estrechaste mi cintura apretándome a ti, apostaría toda mi fortuna a que tus labios eran los más deliciosos que cualquier mortal puede llegar a probar, los más dulces, te tome por la nuca, queriendo acercarte más a mí, que ese beso nunca acabara, con tu lengua delineaste mi labio inferior, abrí mis labios deseoso de mas, al primer toque que tubo tu lengua con la mía me fundí contigo, parecíamos uno, no había espacio existente entre nosotros, exploraste mi boca conquistándola por completo, sabía que después de este beso, aunque buscara consuelo en diferentes amantes, nunca en ninguna parte del mundo encontraría nada igual, nada se acercaría en lo mas mínimo, ese beso fue indescriptible, todo lo que diga para describirlo solo será una aproximación, solo una aproximación, somos dos para que queremos más, no hay nada que lo pueda decir mejor.

Justo cuando pienso que no puede haber nada mejor, la puerta es abierta y aparece por ella una cabeza pelirroja con una para nada educada exclamación:

— ¡La puta madre!

Prolongas el beso unos segundos más, después sin soltarme separas levemente tu cara de la mia, la giras y enfrentas a tu mejor amigo.

— Que elocuente, Ron — en tu tono va implícita una advertencia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto a Ginny?, a mi hermana por Merlín, Harry, ¡y con el Huron! — ese tono no me gusto para nada, había demasiado menosprecio en el apodo.

— Ginny sabia esto desde que nos casamos, ella solo quería ser la esposa de Harry Potter, la esposa de Niño que vivió, no me amaba, Ron, nunca lo hizo ni lo hace, y yo solo quería quitarme de encima a todas las que se aventaban a mis pies, pidiéndome matrimonio, un hijo o una noche; ella y yo siempre estuvimos de acuerdo, ella sabe lo que me proponía hacer hoy, sabe lo que he sentido por Draco desde la primera semana de casados.

— Se prestó a algo así, — sonaba sorprendido, y no era el único yo también lo estaba.

— Tiene lo que quería, es Ginevra Molly Potter, tiene dinero, fama, y el titulo de esposa y madre perfecta, yo también me beneficie de ello, tengo una familia que adoro, una amiga y confidente incondicional, me deshice de todas las mujeres que se me ofrecían— por lo que entendí, Harry se caso casi por los mismos motivos que yo, no pude evitar una sonrisa— ahora si me disculpas, estaba ocupado, — retiro una mano de mi cintura y la llevo a mi mejilla — volvió a besarme de manera tierna y menos profunda que antes pero no por eso el beso fue menos placentero, al parecer la comadreja se retiro en algún momento porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos en ese aseo solo estábamos Harry y yo.

No podía separar mis manos de su cara, de su cabello como si cuando lo hiciera el fuera a desaparecer.

— Te amo — beso toda mi cara, solo podía quedarme en silencio, no salían palabras de mi boca, baje mis brazos y rodee su cintura escondí mi cara en su pecho y susurre:

— Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho.


End file.
